Omega Robotallion
omega Robotallion is a Pyrus Olympia Bakugan and Kodo's Guardian Bakugan. He is brave and courageous and will defend his partner and his friends with his life. His Mechtogan is Mars. Information Omega Robotallion is the evolution of Robotallion. With indestructable amour he is unphased by opposing attacks and proceeds to lay waste to his enemies. He has the ability to release almost unlimited amounts of electricity and eradicates any that dare to oppose him. Being the decendent of one of the mighty Olympia Bakugan, he contains a legendary power, despite not fully understanding it yet or completely knowing how to use his power when he does use it effectively he is truly an opponent to be feared. Personality Omega Robotallion is often quite calm and relaxed, never getting stressed over things and always looking for a solution. He is also a natural born leader though he prefers to let others take over as he doesn't like the thought of being in charge. Like the rest of Kodo's Bakugan he will respect his opponent in battle, until they taunt and insult him, then he is very happy to speak his mind. Relationships Cyborg Avior Omega Robotallion has known Avior for some time and the two generally get along well, though Robotallion sometimes finds him annoying and hard to deal with. In battle they are a force to be reckoned with as they both have a similar attitude towards battle. They are known to get in very heated, usually pointless arguements over extremely trivial topics. Mecha Scaboid Omega Robotallion generally gets along well with Mecha Scaboid but finds his jokes and sense of humor extremely annoying. The two don't interact very often as Scaboid is often out adventuring or causing mischief. When they are around each other they will talk from time to time and engage in contests of sorts. Delta Scarab Omega Robotallion has a mixed attitude towards Scarab. When Scarab still had an angry and violent behavior he tried to avoid him as much as possible and the two would commonly argue and fight, Robotallion was becoming very annoyed with his bad behavior and the way he treated other Bakugan. When Scarab learned to deal with his anger, their relationship improved and they generally got along a lot better. They would even be able to engage in normal conversation without fighting or arguing. The two are currently still working on their relationship but are able to stand each other. Giga Plitheon Omega Robotallion gets along very well with Giga Plitheon but they don't consider one another as best friends. They will usually engage in very heated, intellectual conversations in which Plitheon is usually the victor. This annoys Robotallion as he constantly ponders why he can't ever beat Plitheon in an arguement. In battle they are a forced to be reckoned with as their combined use of strategy overwhelms the opposition. Eos Omega Robotallion doesn't fully understand her personality, most likely due to her being the only female Bakugan on his team. Despite this there are moments when they get along and agree with each others decisions. In battle they work very well together and Eos backs Robotallion up with her strong abilities. Galaxy Ziperator Omega Robotallion usually gets along well with Galaxy Ziperator but sometimes finds his happy and vibrant personality annoying. The two will occasionally engage in coversation and usually have small debates over random topics. Robotallion usually wins these arguments and wonders why Ziperator doesn't mind losing. In battle they will usually argue as they both have different ways of fighting. Abyss Phosphos Omega Robotallion hasn't known Abyss Phosphos for long but the two seem to get along quite well together. They seem to retain a friendly rivalry and are often sparing, Phosphos wishing to prove himself to the rest of the team and rank higher in the group. When Robotallion and Phosphos initially met they were on opposite sides and Phosphos wanted nothing more then to eradicate Robotallion and the rest of his team. When things turned bad for Abyss Phosphos and Typhon tried to take him down he retreated to Kodokor and his team. Despite this he bonded with the team and became a member, aiding in the final fight against Typhon. Omega Robotallion was reluctent to accept him at first but eventually Phosphos won him over and the became good friends. Robotallion generally has a good realtionship with him. Demon Omega Robotallion has known Demon for some time now and the two retain a friendly rivalry. They seem to get along very well and mutually respect one another. They sometimes confer with each other about troublesome members of their team and fail to understand why certain Bakugan act the way they do. The two retain a strong, friendly relationship. Hoodlum Splice Omega Robotallion and Hoodlum Splice are friends and allies. They have known each other for a while now and they retain a good friendship and rivalry and often battle one another and show a great competitiveness towards each other. They generally get along and share a similar personality. Other Bakugan Shade Omega Robotallion has never fully interacted with Shade but seems to have a respect for him. The two have battled several times with Shade coming out victorious on all accounts. Despite this Robotallion holds no grudges against him and has a great respect for him. Even though he doesn't always agree with the things Shade does and how he acts he doesn't oppose or question him about it and minds his own business. Leonidas Akuma Combustion Anne History Background Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians Notable Quotes *"Can we please stop this pointless arguing, you are only proving your stupidity." *"If you continue on this path of destruction, things will most certainly not end well for you." 'Ability Cards' *'Mighty Blade: '''Adds 500 Gs to Omega Robotallion and destroys the opponents gate card even if it hasn't been opened and replaces it with one of mine. If there is no gate on the field one of mine will be set. *'Atomic Omega: Reflects all opponents Abilities and Gates with double the power. The opponent cannot prevent me from using this ability and It cannot be countered in any way. *'Lightning Defuse: '''Transfers 1000 Gs from each opponent to Omega Robotallion. *'Voltage Quasar: 'Returns all opponents to their base level and adds 1000 Gs to Omega Robotallion. *'Smash Null: 'Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and adds 1000 Gs to Omega Robotallion. If their abilities cannot be countered or nullified 500 Gs is transfered from the opponent to Omega Robotallion for each ability that would have been nullified. *'Level Burst: 'If the opponent has more Gs then Omega Robotallion his Gs go up to equal theirs and the opponent loses all of the G-Power he gained. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Dying Flame: Subtacts 1000 Gs from the opponent and prevents them from activating any abilities for 3 turns. *'Forced Gate: '''The Gate card will automatically open after this turn regardless if its yours or the opponents. *'Heated Plain': Returns all bakugan on my side back to my hand. *'Melting Hopes:' Triples the affects of Omega Robotallion's Abilities and Gates while halving the effect of the opponents abilities. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Rusty Blade: Support pieces my not be played for the rest of the Game. Any still on the field are removed and the abilities those pieces used are nullified no matter the circumstances. If any of those support pieces had activated more then one ability the opponent loses 1000 Gs for each piece removed *'Omega Infinity: '''Adds 1000 Gs to Omega Robotallion and he may change his attribute. If this attribute is the same as his opponents when he uses this the opponent may not activate abilities as long as they remain as their original attribute. *'Slasher Null: 'The opponent loses 1000 Gs and may not go past double their new G-Power. If this puts them below Omega Robotallion's base level they lose an additional 600 Gs and may not raise their G-Power for the rest of the round. *'Voltage Nova: Skips the opponents next turn and adds 1000 Gs to Omega Robotallion. If this puts him at more then double his base his G-power is doubled and the opponent loses half of the G-Power he gained. *'Entity Formation: '''Only pure Haos and Subterra Bakugan and Mechtogan can effect Omega Robotallion and his abilities with their abilities and gates. This ability overrides all enemy abilities and gates and the opponent cannot counter this ability in any way. *'Concrete Eclipse:' The opponent may not change attribute or form or put any more bakugan on the field. The opponent cannot effect this ability in any way, no exceptions. *'Magma Blade: Nullifies all of the opponents Abilities no matter the circumstances. If these abilities cannot be countered the opponent loses 500 Gs for each ability that would have been nullified. The opponent cannot counter this ability in any way and this can be played no matter the conditions of battle. *'Counter Shield: '''The affects of Omega Robotallion's abilities and gates will remain in play even if they are nullified or removed from play . This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Pyrus Heatwave: 'All Bakugan on the field have their attribute changed to Pyrus. Any Bakugan that had their Attribute changed may not use their original abilities. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Quasar Malice: 'Drops all opposing bakugan to 0 Gs and Omega Robotallion gains all of the G-Power they lose. This ability cannot be countered in any way. Fusion Ability Cards *'Voltage Alpha: Subtracts 1000 Gs from the opponent, if their bakugan are either Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus (Includes Hurricanian, Tartaronian, Demonis etc.) the loss is tripled. *'Fierce Ruin: '''If the opponent has 1000 Gs or less then they automatically lose. *'Power Benefeit: Omega Robotallion gets 1000 Gs, if the opponent is not one of the main six attributes, his Gs are instead doubled. *'Soldier Down: '''Removes any additional bakugan on the opponents side and subtracts double their Gs from the remaining bakugan on their side. *'Desire Flame: Allows another bakugan from my side to enter the field and then activate an ability. That ability is not affected by previous abilities played by the opponent and has its affect shared with all of the Bakugan on my side. *'Voltage Flame: '''Adds 1500 Gs to Omega Robotallion and any abilities that the opponent has already played are nullified. Any abilities that cannot be countered instead have their affects inflicted on the bakugan that used them with double the affect (Signature Ability). *'Omega Dimension:' For each 2000 Gs the opponent has they will miss one turn. *'Omega Preparation:' Play before you throw. If Omega Robotallion sacrifices 400 Gs from his base, the opponent may not use abilities that affect his ability cards or his turns (i.e may not play abilities, nullifies all of the opponents abilties, skips next turn etc.). If the opponent is Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus (Includes Demonis, Hurricanian etc.), Omega Robotallion can sacrifice an extra 200 Gs to go first this round. This ability cannot be countered in any way. If the opponent isn't one of the main six attributes Omega Robotallion doesn't have to sacrifice Gs to use this. This ability overrides all opposing abilities. *'Lightning Null': Nullifies all of the opponents abilities no matter the circumstances and the opponent cannot affect Omega Robotallion's abilities in any way. This cannot be countered in any way. *'Amp Breaker: Any Bakugan combinations on the opponents side will automatically lose. In the next turn I set the gate and activate first. *'Amp Blade: '''If all of the opponents Bakugan are the same attribute or type they automatically lose. This ability overrides all enemy abilities and gates. *'Lightning Rod: 'All enemy Abilities, Gates and Support pieces effects, are directed only a Omega Robotallion. He is made immune to all enemy abilities, gates, Support Pieces etc. but cannot use abilities or summon support pieces. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Omega Chasm: 'Play when the opponent tries to skip your turn or prevent your actions, the ability backfires with double the strength. *'Dimension Quasar: 'I may remove three of the opponents abilities for every Bakugan on the field. For every ability removed I may transfer 100 Gs from the opponent to Omega Robotallion but can choose not to. *'Full Dimension: T'wo more of mine and the opponents Bakugan enter the field. I can undo this effect at any time. 'Olympia Ability Cards *'Deus Gladius '(Zeus Sword): Adds 2 Bakugan from my side onto the field with double their base. Their G-Power is then combined with that of Omega Robotallion and their combined total is doubled. Any opposing Bakugan lose 1000 Gs for every Bakugan and Support Piece on their side. If they have over 2000 Gs they also lose 500 Gs for every Bakugan on my side and may not affect my teams G-Power for the rest of the round. This ability can be played no matter the circumstances of battle and its effect cannot be escaped or avoided. This ability cannot be countered in any way. Trivia *Part of his name "Omega" is the last letter in the Greek alphabet and means Great. Gallery Omega.png|Omega Robotallion (ball form) Omega Robotallion (Bakugan Form).png|Omega Robotallion (Bakugan form) Darkus Omega Robotallion.png|Darkus Omega Robotallion Haos Omega Robotallion.png|Haos Omega Robotallion Subterra Omega Robotallion.png|Subterra Omega Robotallion Aquos Omega Robotallion.png|Aquos Omega Robotallion Ventus Omega Robotallion.png|Ventus Omega Robotallion Scan 3.jpeg|Prototype Omega Robotallion ball form Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Protagonists Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Former Antagonists Category:Attribute Changers Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Olympia Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Legend of Combustion Category:Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians